Craizy Rainbow
by Mizumi1593
Summary: Deux lycéennes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais lorsqu'elles meurent elles se retrouvent dans un monde pleins de surprises. Frappée d'amnésie elles vont essayer de comprendre pourquoi elles ont atteris ici et pourquoi pas y trouver l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dévala les marches quatres à quatres. Elle sauta les dernières marches et se rétablissa de justesse en-bas, en se relevant elle bouscula quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le détail. Elle s'engoufra par la porte du métro une fraction de segonde avant qu'elle ne se referme. Malheureusement elle n'était pas la seule à le prendre et elle se retrouva broyé contre la porte pouvant à peine respiré et elle ne pouvait pas se tenir et manqué de tomber à chaque virage du métro. Elle reprit son souffle puis elle écouta attentivement l'annonce des stations donc dans trois stations elle devrait descendre. Elle detestait définitevement ça. Effectivement trois stations plus tard elle réussit à 's'extraire' du vagon et elle arpenta la gare à la recherche de la sortie. Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à demander son chemin quelqu'un l'interpella :

-Hey! Lily!

L'interpellé se retourna et se jeta dans le bras de celle qui l'interpellait.

-Sandya ! Plus jamais je reprends le métro!

Lily fit semblant de pleurer dans les bras de son amie mais Sandya, elle, rigolait.

-C'est pas si terrible que ça j'y arrives bien moi.

-Ben pas moi j'ai failli louper le métro et j'ai eu peur de me tromper de station, se plaignit Lily.

-Allez on a l'après-midi devant nous on va pas la passer ici.

-Ah ça non!

Elles s'éloignèrent en riant. Elles ne virent pas l'ombre qui les observait de loin et qui les suivit.

Plus tard dans la soirée Sandya raccompagna son amie à la gare pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

"-J'aimerais rester plsu longtemps, soupira Lily.

-Moi aussi...

-En tous cas on se refait ça dès que possible!

-Ca marche!"

Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis l'air se figea, tendu. Lily apeçu une ombre et puis avec une lenteure abominable son corps bascula en arrière. Sandya se pencha en avant et attrapa la main de son amie. L'espoir s'envola d'un coup quand elle compris que le poids de son amie l'entraînait avec elle. Mais plutôt que de la lâcher elle ferma simplement les yeux. Elle sentit le choc des rails sur son corps fin puis le bruit inquiétant du métro qui approche inéxorablement. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

-Hey! Reveilles-toi!

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs la secouée. Elle la reconnu c'était son amie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda t-elle.

-J'aurais espéré que tu me le dises, plaisanta l'autre.

Autour d'elle se dressait une ville plutôt pitoresque avec un marché un peu plus loin et le sol était en terre battu là où elles étaient couchés. Devant elles se tenaient un immense bâtiment, elles durent lever la tête pour le voir en entier. Tout en haut un symbole était inscrit : une fée avec une queue. Quelqu'un les interrompis dans leur contemplation.

-Hey! Qui êtes-vous? Demanda une voix masculine.

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un graçon aux cheveux courts noirs et... En caleçon.

-Exibitioniste! S'écrièrent-elles.

-Greeeeeyyy! Arrêtes de te déshabiller tout le temps, le sermona une autre fille aux cheveux rouge. Excusez le je suis Erza Scarlette de la Guide Fairy Tail, et vous?

-Je... Je m'appel...

D'un coup les deux filles se regardèrent : elles ne savaient pas comment elles s'appelez et d'ailleurs elles ne se rapelaient d'absolument rien d'autre à part du fait qu'elles étaient amis!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Rêve

Mizùmi, flottait. C'était une sensation assez étrange par ailleurs. Elle était uniquement vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et ses pieds étaient nu. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était plongé dans le noir. Mizùmi essaya de marcher et sa tentative fut couronné de succès. Un peu rassurée elle commença à avancer. Cet endroit ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, au contraire elle s'y sentait presque en sécurité. Au bout d'un moment elle aperçut quelqu'un.

-Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Appela t-elle.

La personne se retourna.

-Enfin te voilà j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, soupira l'étranger.

Mizùmi l'observa les yeux rond : elle avait de long cheveux blanc et des yeux violet immense dans lesquels on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait se noyer dedans. Mais il lui fut impossible de trancher sur son sexe : garçon ou fille, elle était incapable de le dire.

-Vous m'attendiez ? Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Qui je suis importes peu mais qui tu es ça c'est important.

-Je ne sais pas qui je suis mais vous vous avez l'air de le savoir.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux rien tu dire. Tu dois trouver la vérité par toi-même.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi !

-Je ne peux rien te dire sache seulement que le temps t'es compté.

-Mais ça m'aide pas ça ! Dites moi au mois où je peux trouver cette fameuse véritée !

L'androgyne soupira.

-D'accord je veux bien te donner un indice.

-Merci.

-Là où le dragon veille, A l'abri du soleil, Vous trouverez, La vérité cachez.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

-Un énigme, fit habilement remarquer l'autre.

-J'avais pas remarquer merci...

-Il est temps pour moi de partir sache que lorsque que lorsque tu l'auras trouvé ta vie ne sera plus jamais pareil et tu devras faire un choix.

-Vous êtes sympa vous ! Vous débarquez comme ça me débitez des énigmes et puis vous partez !

-Personne ne t'obliges à écouter ce que je te dis. Tu pourrais très bien continuer ta vie tranquillement.

-Fallait dire ça avant ! C'est un peu trop tard maintenant !

L'androgyne haussa les épaules en souriant puis il commença à s'effacer lentement.

-Ne partez pas ! Dites moi au moins où je dois aller !

-Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à Niagara...

Mizùmi se précipita sur lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse mais elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. La jeune femme reprit difficilement son souffle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Finalement elle décida d'aller prendre une douche.

La jeune fille laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps en soupirant d'aise. Les dernières vapeurs de rêves se dissipèrent. Puis son regard s'arrêta à une marque noire sous son sein. Intriguée elle regarda et découvrit un tatouage étrange en forme de cadran de montre. Son front se plissa pendant que son cerveau tourné à plein régime. Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle avait toujours eu se tatouage où si il était nouveau. Soudain la voix de l'androgyne résonna dans son esprit : _le temps t'es compté. _Mizùmi dû malheureusement abréger sa douche car la file pour y accéder se faisait de plus en plus longue et quelques plaintes se faisaient même entendre. Elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit.

'-Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa t-elle

-ça va pour cette fois Mizù, plaisanta Erza.'

Mizùmi rigola puis fila jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois séchée et habillé elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis elle laissa son regard errer dans l'horizon. Elle était arrivé hier dans la guilde et ses plus anciens souvenirs remontaient à son arrivé à Fior. Avant c'était le néant total. Les gens de la guilde l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert et lui avait même donné un nouveau prénom vu qu'elle avait oublié le sien.

_-C'est qui ces filles ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux roses._

_-Soit poli Natsu ! Le gronda une fille blonde à forte poitrine._

_-C'est pas gravé Lucy, ces deux jeunes filles ont perdu la mémoire expliqua Erza._

_-Bonjour ! Saluèrent les deux amis._

_-Bonjour, répondirent Natsu et Lucy._

_-Comme elles n'ont aucun endroit où aller je me suis dis que le Maître voudrait bien les accueillir le temps qu'elles retrouvent la mémoire, expliqua Erza._

_-Il sera sûrement d'accord, approuva une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs accompagné d'un garçon._

_-Bien dit Wendy. Roméo tu sais où est Makarov ?_

_-Sur le bar comme à son habitude surement._

_-Merci Roméo, vous me suivez les filles ?_

_Les deux nouvelles acquiescèrent et emboîtèrent le pas à Erza et Grey qui était toujours avec eux._

_-Maître, appela Erza devant un homme qui paraissait assez âgé._

_-Tiens Erza que se passe t-il ? Et qui sont cs jeunes filles ?_

_-Ont les a trouvé totalement perdu avec Grey, elles ont perdu la mémoire. On pourrait les acceuillir ? Demanda Erza._

_-Bien sur, aprouva Makarov. Comment vous appelez vous ?_

_-On ne s'en souvient plus, expliqua celle au cheveux les plus long._

_-Aaah... Il faudrait vous trouver des noms en attendant. _

_Tous se mirent à réfléchir intensement._

_-Et pourquoi pas Mizùmi ? Demanda un nouvel arrivant._

_-Pourquoi pas Macao, mais pour laquelle ?_

_-Pour celle aux cheveux longs ses yeux son bleu et on dirait deux lacs dans lesquelles ont pourrait se noyer, expliqua t-il._

_La supposée Mizùmi rougit._

_-T'as pas passé l'âge de draguer ? Se moqua une jeune femme un tonneau dans les mains._

_-Je drague pas arrêtes Kana ! Réagit Macao en rougissant à son tour._

_-On a bien vu ton petit manège, insista un autre à la coupe façon Elvis Presley._

_-J'aime beaucoup, merci, aprouva Mizùmi._

_-Alors tu t'appelleras désormais Mizùmi, déclara Makarov sous les à ton tour, fit-il en se tournant vers la deuxième jeune fille._

_-Pourquoi pas Saki ? Demanda Grey soudain._

_-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Macao._

_-Je sais pas j'aime bien ce prénom._

_-Alors d'accord je choisis Saki, accepta la fille aux cheveux court._

_-Bienvenu Saki et Mizùmi !_

Mizùmi souria au rappel de cet événement. Soudain elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« -Hey ! Saki comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Tranquille mais faut absolument que je te raconte le rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-J'ai rêvé que je me trouvait dans un endroit entièrement noir dans lequel je pouvais marcher dans l'air puis j'ai vu quelqu'un avec de longs cheveux blancs...

-Attends ! Me dis pas qu'il avait les yeux violet ?!

-Si... Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-j'ai fais le même rêve !

-Alors ça veut dire... Que tous ça est lié...

-j'ai ai bien l'impression...

-Est-ce que tu as un tatouage toi aussi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-ça, fit Mizùmi en remontant son tee-shirt pour lui montrer.

-Attends...

Saki regarda.

-Oui... Mizùmi je commence à trouver ça de plus en plus effrayant.

-Je suis pareille... Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve cette 'vérité'.

-Ouai ! Mais et les autres ?

-Pour l'instant on leur dit rien, ils sont déjà assez gentils de nous avoir accueillit alors ne les embêtons pas avec ça, proposa Mizùmi.

-D'accord. Ça te dit qu'on descende ?

-Ok je te suis.

La jeune fille sauta souplement à terre et rejoignit son ami. Enfaîte elles logés toute les deux dans le dortoir des filles au-dessus de la guilde. Une fois en bas Mizùmi évita une chaise en rentrant.

« -Eh ben y a de l'animation ici, plaisanta t-elle.

-Tu veux y aller ? Demanda Saki des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Fais toi plaisir moi je vais aller boire un coup au bar.

-Comme tu veux ! »

Saki partit rejoindre la bataille et se jeta sur Natsu avec un seau d'eau pour éteindre ses flammes. Mizùmi la regarda faire accouder au bar en rigolant. Elle se retournant en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Salut Mizùmi, fit Macao en souriant.

-Hey ! Tu ne participes pas à la baggare ?

-Non pas aujourd'hui je dois amener Roméo à sa mère alors vaut mieux que j'évite de venir tous égratigner si je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en retire la garde.

-Je comprends, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais divorcé et que Roméo était ton fils, fit Mizùmi surprise.

-Et si, soupira Macao. A ça va être l'heure faut que j'y ailles !

-Je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi ça commence à devenir dangereux ici.

-Ca marche.

Macao et Mizùmi sortirent évitant une table. Une fois dehors ils respirèrent plus librement. Après avoir un peu marché ensemble ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous à la guilde un peu plus tard. Mizùmi décida alors de visiter un peu Fior. Malheureusement elle finit par se perdre.

-Salut toi ! Tu es perdu ? Lui demanda un homme qui lui donna la chair de poule.

-Non.

-Si tu veux je peux te montrer un endroit sympa.

-Non merci !

Mizùmi fit demi-tour mais elle se cogna contre un autre homme.

-Faites attention ! S'énerva t-elle.

-Mais c'est qu'elle se mettrez en colère !

Mizùmi comprit avec effroi qu'ils étaient de mèches. Elle recula mais son dos rencontra un mur et les deux hommes lui bloquaient le chemin.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Hors de question !

Ils commencèrent à arracher ses vêtements, Mizùmi cria et se débattit mais c'était totalement vain. Un des deux hommes la frappa dans l'estomac pour la calmer l'envoyant presque dans les vappes. Elle cessa de se débattre groggy par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. A moitié consciente elle sentit leurs mains parcourir son corps. Alors elle sentit la haine envahir son corps. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondait plus elle lutta contre elle-même jusqu'au moment où l'un deux l'embrassa fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Trop occupé il ne vit pas les yeux de Mizùmi devenir entièrement bleu, l'autre le remarqua mais il n'y prêta pas attention. D'ailleurs le danger était ailleurs. Derrière eux l'eau de la rivière s'éleva très haut.

-Crazy Rainbow : Ao ! Cria Mizùmi.

L'eau attaqua férocement les deux hommes. En moins de deux coups ils étaient à terre mais Mizùmi droite et le regard féroce les regarda geindre à terre. L'eau les frappa même après qu'ils demandèrent pitié et même après qu'ils se soient tu. Finalement les yeux de Mizùmi retrouvèrent leurs couleurs habituels puis celle-ci tomba doucement à terre inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD

avant toute chose merci bcp pour vos rewiew ça fait toujours autant plaisir de ce savoir lu et aprécié ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Secrets et révélation

Mizùmi avait affreusement mal à la poitrine. Mais elle se force tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Bon déjà elle ne savait pas où elle était, la pièce où elle se trouvait semblait servir à la fois de bureau, chambre, infirmerie, laboratoire... La jeune fille commençait à légèrement paniquer, elle se redressa et voulu sortir du lit où elle était. Malheureusement grâce à ça maladresse légendraire elle réussit à se prendre les pieds dans les draps et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

« -Reste tranquille steuplé, demanda une voix froide. »

Mizùmi releva la tête avec une expression de chiot blessé. Et elle vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, un de ses yeux était caché par un bandeau et l'autre était violet. Mizùmi la trouva de suite très belle mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Elle avait le visage fermait et son regard était froid presque glacial.

« Excusez-moi, demanda Mizùmi en s'inclinant. »

Son geste eu pour seul effet de la refaire tomber. L'autre fille ne réagit pas mais Mizùmi aurait juré voir une étincelle d'amusement dans son œil. Finalement la jeune fille réussit à retourner sur le lit sans retomber.

« Je m'appel Mizùmi, se présenta t-elle, et toi ?

-Je sais qui tu es. »

Mizùmi était surprise par son comportement mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Et tu es aussi de Fairy Tail toi aussi ? »

Mais elle n'obtient toujours pas de réponse. Finalement une autre personne entra : elle semblait très vieille et son regard était emplis de sagesse et d'agressivité.

« -Ah tu es enfin réveillé, constata l'arrivante.

-Euh... Oui.

-Je me présente je suis Polyssica une ancienne amie de Makarov et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

-Haha mais de rien jeune fille. Il faudrait que je te parle, rajouta t-elle plus sérieusement. »

L'autre fille comprenant le message se leva et sortit. Mais juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte elle s'arrêta.

« -Je m'appel Ayumi, je suis de Fairy Tail, déclara t-elle puis elle s'en alla.

-Ravi de te connaître ! Lança Mizùmi mais elle ne su pas si elle l'avait entendu. »

Mizùmi regarda la vieille femme.

« -Bon alors jeune fille il va falloir que tu m'explique le tatouage qui orne ta poitrine. »

le cœur de Mizùmi rata un batament. Elle avait vu _le _tatouage !

« -Je... C'est un tatouage tous ce qu'il y a de plus banale, expliqua t-elle.

-Regarde le. »

Mizùmi souleva la couverture, et sur son torse nu, le tatouage. Mizùmi sufoca : le tatouage avait changé. Les aigulles avaient bougés ! Maintenant l'aiguille était presque à un quart du cadran.

« Alors c'est toujours un banal tatouage ? Demanda la vielle femme ?

-... Comment vous savez ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler quelque part mais je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Racontes moi ce que tu sais. »

Mizùmi prit une profonde inspiration puis elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Après tout Polyssia pourrait peut-être les aider. Quand elle eut finit la vieille femme se mit à reflechir.

« -Je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu marquer mais je te promets de te prévenir dès que je sais quelque chose.

-D'accord merci. Et... Est-ce que vous pourriez garder ça pour vous s'il vous plait ? Demanda Mizùmi anxieuse.

-Bien sur, je ne dirais rien.

-Merci beaucoup. Et... Je vais devoir rester combien de temps ici ?

-Ah, maintenant que tu es réveillée tu peux partir quand tu veux, expliqua Polyssivca.

-Génial !

-Aufaite quelqu'un voulait te voir dehors. »

Mizùmi se leva sans trop de difficulté cette fois-ci et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retrouva immédiatement dans une forêt et en se retourna elle comprit qu'enfaite la pièce d'où elle venait était en réalité une maison construite à l'intérieur d'un arbre !

« Waaaaa...

-ça fait toujours le même effet, aprouva une voix masculine. »

Mizùmi se retourna en direction de la voix et découvrit un certain homme qui lui avait plutôt manqué.

« Macao ! S'exclama t-elle.

-yep en personne ! »

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambés puis une fois près d'elle il la serra dans ses bras. Mizùmi surprise ne bougea pas.

« -Ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur, demanda Macao un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

-Promis. »

Mizùmi sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, elle aurait voul que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

« Hum... Hum... Faites surtout comme si j'était pas là, fit Saki blasée.

-Oh Saki ! S'exclamèrent Macao et Mizùmi en même temps. »

Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre en rougissant.

« -j'aurais besoin de parler à Mizù. Seule à seule, ajouta t-elle en regardant Macao.

-d'accord. »

Après que le jeune homme se soit éloigné Saki demanda à Mizùmi :

-Alors, racontes-moi ce qui s'est réllement passé ?

-J'ai découvert mon pouvoir : le crazy rainbow, apparament en fonction des couleurs je peux utiliser des attaques différentes !

-Mais ?

-Je crois que ce pouvoir est lié à notre horloge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mizùmi souleva son tee-shirt.

« -Merde...

-Tu l'as dis.

-A partir de maintenant va falloir faire gaffe quand on utilise nos pouvoirs, parce que tant qu'on ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer à la fin du tour on ne peux pas prendre de risques.

-d'accord. Et... On ne peut toujours rien dire à personne ? Demanda à Mizùmi son regard tourné vers Macao qui attendait un peu plus loin.

-Non, si je dis ça c'est pour les protéger. Immagine ce qui pourrait arriver à la fin ? Et si on retrouvait nos souvenirs et qu'une autre vie nous attends ? »

Mizùmi baissa la tête.

« -Tu as raison, je suis désolée je ne dirais rien. Seule Polyssivca est au courant, elle a dit qu'elle nous aiderait.

-D'accord.

-On rentre à Fairy Tail, maintenant ?

-Bien sur. »

Le retour fut plus joyeux et tout le mode oublia ses soucis.

« -Hey ! Macao, Saki, Mizù ! Venez par ici ! Appela Makaraov.

-On arrive »

Le maître se trouvait en compagnie de Grey, Natsu, Happy et une autre fille que Saki et Mizù ne connaisait pas.

« Mizùmi, Saki je vous présente Aslinn. »

La dénomée Aslinn leur sourit, elle avait des cheveux couleur chocolat mi-long, elle était vête d'un pull noir, et d'un pantalon rouge ainsi que de bottes noirs qui lui montaient jusuq'au genoux et une écharpe rouge ornait son cou.

« Je vous ai rassemblez ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, commença Makarov : vous aller partir en vacances ! »

Tous les magiciens présent sautèrent en l'air de joie.

Si ils avaient su.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos rewiews ! Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vacances ou comment des vacances peuvent tourner en cauchemars

-Bon les filles vous avez finis de vous changer ? Demanda Macao derrière la porte.

-Euh... Bientôt ne nous attendez pas, expliqua Mizù.

-D'accord, a tout à l'heure.

Saki lança un regard désespéré à Mizùmi.

-Comment on va faire alors ? Fit Saki.

-Ben j'aurais bien une solution mais je suis pas sur que ça te plaise...

Mizùmi fouilla dans son sac puis en sortit deux maillots de bains une pièce.

-Hm... Génial...

Saki enfila un maillot bleu et Mizùmi le violet.

-Bon lets go !

Les deux jeunes fille sortirent de la cabine.

-La mer ! S'écria Mizùmi des étoiles dans les yeux.

Dans l'eau elle aperçut Natsu qui jouait avec Happy et les autres, en les voyant ils leur firent de grands signes auxquelles elles répondirent avec entrain.

-Hey ! Vous êtes très jolies les filles, aprécia Macao.

-erci !

Bizarement Mizùmi ne répondit pas et se mit à rougir. Macao la regarda étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda t-il à Saki tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Je sais pas...

-Hey vous venez ! Appela Aslin.

Le reste fut que détente et jeux : Natsu déclencha une battaille générale dans l'eau qui tourna très vite à la bataille tout court. Grey utilisait son pouvoir pour glacer l'eau et Natsu malgrès son désavantage brûlé tout ce qui se passait, Macao participé aussi avec ses flammes violettes tandis qu'Aslin avait prit possesion de quelques plantes marines. Saki et Mizùmi s'étaient mise d'accord d'un regard avant de se jeter dans la bagarre cœur et âme et surtout sans arme ni pouvoir.

-Haa chui crevée moi, j'vais bronzer, déclara Aslin.

Les autres ne la remarquèrent pas : Macao était coincé entre Natsu et Grey tandis que Mizùmi chatouiller le dragon et que Saki s'accrochait à Grey. Aslin resta un moment allongé les yeux fermés . Au bout d'un moment elle s'entit une présence à côté d'elle qui fut confirmé par les gouttes d'eau qui attérirent sur son corps. Aslin ouvrit les yeux qui durent s'habituer un instant à l'éclat du soleil finalement elle réussit à distinguer l'arrivante.

-Hey, Mizù tu joues plus avec les autres ? Demanda t-elle.

-ça commençais à devenir trop violent pour moi, plaisanta la brunette.

Aslin rigola brièvement puis le silence s'installa. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit distant et vague. Mizùmi le remarqua sans rien dire puis finalement elle prit la parole.

-Aslin dit moi tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Aslin se mit à tousser très fort.

-De quoi ?! S'écria t-elle.

-Ben quand tu es avec tout le monde tu es toujours joyeuse et entrain de rire mais dès que la tension redescend ton regard part loin très loin comme si ton esprit était ici mais que ton cœur était bien plus loin...

-Tu es très observative.

-Merci. Alors ?

-Tu as raison j'aime quelqu'un qui malheureusment est loin d'ici...

-Il fait partit de la guilde ?

-en quelque sorte.

-Explique-moi, proposa Mizùmi.

Aslin hésita puis après avoir prit une grande inspiration elle raconta.

-Enfaite il a eu des... Problèmes avec la guilde il y a quelques temps, expliqua t-elle, finalement il s'est excusé et a prouvé sa loyauté à Fairy tail mais plutôt que de rester avec nous il a préféré faire un break. Pour se retrouver. Voyager.

Mizùmi sentit le désespoire dans la voix de son amie.

-Il s'appel comment ?

-Luxus.

_-Luxus ! Attends-moi ! Cria Aslin._

_-Aslin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il._

_-Qu'est-ce tu crois je viens avec toi, crétin._

_Luxus regarda la jeune fille en soupirant. Elle porté un gros sac et son regard était déterminé. Il sentit sa propre détermination vascillé un instant mais il se reprit très vite._

_-Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner Aslin, je suis désolé._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-C'est comme ça. Je dois faire le tri dans tous ça..._

_Aslin serra ses poings._

_-Je te déteste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ? Nous sommes tes amis, pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?!_

_Luxus ne répondit pas. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras._

_-Parce que c'est justement parce que je vous aime que je veux vous protéger, murmura t-il doucement._

_Quand Aslin releva la tête il avait disparu. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si elle avait rêvé ses derniers mots. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'était que son départ lui laissé un vide énorme dans la poitrine._

Les amis étaient retournés dans l'eau seul Saki et Aslin étaient resté sur la plage. Mizùmi barbotait tranquilement. Mais soudain la mer se déchira en deux laissant apparaître un monstre. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut envoyer en l'air. Macao se précipita vers elle mais il n'eut pas le temps de la ratraper, elle frappa violement l'eau.

-Saleté ! S'écria Saki en se jetant sur le monstre.

-saki, non !

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de toucher la bête qu'il l'envoya valdinguer d'un simple mouvement de bras.

-'tin !

Natsu s'élança contre le monstre.

-Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Hurla t-il.

Des flammes aussi chaude que celles des enfers déferlèrent en direction de leur ennemi. Une grosse vague les éteignit d'un coup mouillant en même temps Natsu. Aslin regarda la situation empirer sans trop savoir quoi faire. Soudain Saki se jeta à nouveau sur le monstre. Aslin eut juste le temps de remarquer des traces rouges sur les avant-bras de Saki avant que celle-ci ne crit sur Grey.

-Grey ! Gèles tout ! Ordonna t-elle.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et gela l'eau. Saki courut sur la suface puis se propulsa en l'air. Tout le monde retient sa respiration. Le coup qui suivit fut phénoménale. Le monstre voltigea en l'air dévoilant ses longues tentacules et allat s'écraser un peu plus loin. Saki ratérit un peu brutalement sur la glace.

-Saki ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Grey en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui, je crois...

Les marques rouges sur ses avants bras disparurent doucement mais elle ressentait toujours une affreuse douleur à la poitrine. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment va Mizùmi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Macao s'occupe d'elle.

Effectivement le mage avait tiré Mizùmi hors de l'eau et tenté de ranimer la jeune fille. Malheureusement elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Elle restait innanimé dans ses bras. Macao établit plusieurs possiblités : la première la secouer violement. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua dans l'espoir qu'elle reprenne conscience. Sans succès. Deusième option : Massage caridiaque. Macao rassembla les quelques notions de secouristes dont il avait le vague souvenir et entama un massage cardiaque. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas beaucoup plus de succès que sa première tentative. Alors il lui restait plus qu'une solution : couplé le massage avec du bouche à bouche. Macao prit son courage à deux mains et commenca le bouche à bouche. A peine avait-il frolé les lèvres de Mizùmi que celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle gifla Macao de toutes ses forces en criant.

-Hey ! J'essayais de te ranimer, j'te ferais remarquer ! S'écria t-il.

-Oh, Macao, désolée, s'excusa Mizùmi avec un petit air de chien battu.

L'homme la regarda et sentit sa cloère s'envoler d'un coup devant son tête.

-Bah c'est pas si grave, après tout...

-Merci !

Mizùmi l'embrassa sur la joue le faisant rougir.

-Hé ! Les amoureux venaient Natsu a fait du pouples grillés ! Les appela Saki.

-On arrive !

Mizùmi resta un instant blottit contre Macao. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Macao eut l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans ses yeux et bizzarement il trouvait cela agréable. Mizùmi eu soudain envie de se confier à Macao, elle avait envit de lui raconter, qu'il la comprenne, qu'il la protège. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Macao souriat simplement puis il se baissa et murmurat quelques mots à son oreille. Mizùmi se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Merci, fit simplement Mizùmi.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court je m'en excuse ^^" Sinon ça vous a plus? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du pouvoir de Saki? Essayez de deviner de quoi je me suis inspiré pour son pouvoir ;) Lâchez vos rewiew :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo ^^ Voici la suite de Crazy Rainbow x)

Pour ceux qui demandait, chronologiquement... La fic se situe... Euh... Après les 7 ans (ceux qui ont vu comprendront) et la Guilde est à nouveau la plus grande de Fiore. La seule différence est que Luxus n'est pas là (voir précédent chapitre) et que Macao n'a que 29 ans ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Départ

Mizùmi regarda une dernière fois sa chambre puis sentant qu'elle allait pleurer elle préféra détourner le regard. Pour plus de discrétion elle sortit par la fenêtre. Après avoir vérifier que personne n'était en-bas elle descendit le mur en escaladant. Elle atterrit souplement à terre même si la réception fut assez brutale. Mizùmi ajusta son sac puis elle se dirigea vers son point de rendez-vous avec Saki. Celle-ci y était déjà. Dès qu'elle la vit elle remarqua des traces de larmes sur ses joues mais elle s'abstint de tous commentaires.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda doucement Mizùmi.

-Oui. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix...

Elles entamèrent leur marche, le cœur en peine dans leur poitrine leur rappelait tous ceux qu'elles quittaient malgrès elles. D'un commun d'accord elles avaient décidés de quitter la guilde aux vus des derniers événements. L'horloge de Saki avait elle aussi entamé sa progression lors de l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Et déchirés entre la peur de ce qui les attendaient et celles de vivre sans leurs amis elles avaient finalement décidés de partir à la recherche de ce fameux lieu où elles pourraient trouver la 'vérité'. Leur pas se fut plus lent et douloureux quand elles passèrent devant la guilde. Elles ne lui accordèrent aucun regard mais une fois qu'elles l'eurent dépasser elles ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner et cette fois-ci leurs larmes coulèrent sans retenus. Puis elles reprirent leurs routes. Elles marchèrent sans interruption toute la nuit, pour toute la journée du lendemain. Puis à bout de forces elles s'endormirent dans une grange à l'écart de la ville.

« -Tu crois qu'il faut les réveiller ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Laisses moi faire ça va être rapide hinhin...

-Je t'interdis de les toucher.

-Bon on fait quoi ? Tu crois qu'un peu de saké...

-Chui pas sur que ce soit la bonne solution... »

Mizùmi encore entre les rêves et la réalité cru reconnaître une voix aux intonations agréables. Elle essaya de se réveiller, finalement ses efforts furent couronnés de succès. Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle vit...

« -Ah Mizùmi s'est réveillé !

-W... Wendy ? Les a... Les amis ? Murmura Mizùmi boulversée.

-Et ouai, fit Max en souriant. »

Mizùmi sentit les larmes se bousculer à la frontière de ses yeux, à l'aveuglette elle secoua le bras de Saki pour la réveiller. Celle-ci marmonat quelque chose comme 'encoredormiiiiir' en se frottant les yeux.

« -Pincez moi, je rêve, fit elle incrédule.

-Si il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, accepta Grey en souriant.

-C'est une expression Baka !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Mizùmi incrédule.

-C'est logique non ? Déclara Macao.

-On est venu vous accompagner ! Fit Aslinn.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est vos amies, tous simplement ! Les autres auraient bien voulut venir aussi mais la plupart étaient en mission, s'excusa Wendy.

-Qui vous a prévenus ?

-C'est moi. »

Le groupe d'amis s'écarta sur le chemin d'une jeune femme à la beauté extraordinaire.

« -Je suis Maître Mavis, le premier maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail !

-Finalement Grey je veux bien que tu me pinces...

-Ok !

-Aïe-euhhhh !

-C'est bon vous avez finis ? Demanda Mavis l'air blasé.

-Euh oui désolé, continuez... Maître.

-Comme je vous disez c'est moi qui ai dit à la guilde que vous êtiez partit à cause de quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas révéler, immmédiatement ils ont tous voulus vous aider, donc les voilà, expliqua t-elle simplement.

-Promis on posera pas de question, promit Aslinn. Ou presque pas...

-Et puis il vous faut bien un garde du corps, déclara Macao en souriant.

-En plus vous ne cnnaissez pas le royaume et je parie que vous n'avez pas de carte, les acheva Levy. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire puis à l'unisson elles s'inclinèrent.

« -Merci les amis ! »

Ainsi commença le périple pour trouver la vérité de Saki et Mizùmi accompagné de Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Grey, Macao, Max, Roméo et Aslinn. Comme personne ne connaissait Niagara ils prirent la décision d'aller dans le grand bazar à Lomba pour y chercher une carte et peut-être obtenir des informations sur cet endroit inconnu. Il leur fallut à peine une heure de marche plutôt mouvementé d'ailleurs avec les bêtises de Grey et le reste de la joyeuse bande.

-On est enfin arrivé ! S'exclama Wendy toute excité de découvrir une nouvelle ville.

-Ouaip' bon on reste groupé pour pas se perdre...

Mizùmi n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà tout le monde s'était dispatché à travers le marché. Mizùmi frappa ceux qui passaient à sa porté et les traîna avec elle sous le rire amusé de Saki.

-Allez maintenant on cherche cette carte sinon je vous frappe !

-C'est déjà fait... Fit remarquer Max l'air dépité.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien !

-Je préfères ouai...

Gajeel se retourna brusquement une désagréable impression en tête mais personne dans la foule ne semblait suspect. Il haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur Levy un peu plus loin. Son regard descendit le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches finit et très agréable à regarder. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps soudain Levy se retourna et lui destina un grand sourire ! Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard tandis qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus joyeux.

-Monsieur est-ce que vous avez une carte pour aller à Niagara ? Demanda Saki.

-Non désolé, jamais entendu parler...

-Excusez-moi est-ce que vous vendez une carte pour Niagara ? Questionna Mizùmi.

-Jamais entendu parler...

-J'en ai marrreeeee je veux pleuuuuurer, se plaignit Mizùmi les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule, proposa gentiment Macao.

-Merci...

Mizùmi posa brièvement sa tête sur son torse puis il passa un bras pour la consoler. Il eut un instant de flottement puis soudain certaines récents événements leur revirent en mémoire et ils séparèrent brusquement en rougissant. Ils se remirent en route l'air de rien, heureusement le reste du groupe était trop occupé à chercher la carte ou à s'amuser.

Gajeel ressentit la même impression d'être observé encore une fois. Exaspéré il se retourna vivement et avant que leur observateur eu le temps de s'enfuir il l'avait attrapé.

-Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria Levy.

-Tu sais que pendre les gens comme ça, ça se fait pas, fit remarque Cana.

-Ce mec nous suis depuis notre arrivé, expliqua le dragon d'acier.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Max en se tournant vers l'inconnu.

Celui-ci portait une longue cape avec une capuche qui dissimulait entièrement son visage.

-D'abord si tu nous montrais ton visage, ordonna Gajeel.

D'un geste il fit glisser la capuche. L'étranger ne se débattit même pas et il libéra alors une cascade de magnifique cheveux roux.

-Une... Une fille?:! s'exclamèrent tous le groupe à l'unisson.

* * *

Je ne reçoit plus de rewiew :/ un auteur ne peut pas écrire sans vous savez :/ Alors ceux qui lisent mettez des rewiew s'il vous plait ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo ^^ Voici la suite :)

Merci à ceux qui laissent des rewiew :D

* * *

-Bon tu vas me lacher maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille l'air renfrognée.

-J'fais c'que j'veux, lâcha Gajeel.

-Gajeel, je pense pas qu'elle puisse nous faire grand chose toutes seules contre nous, fit remarquer Levy.

-Oui et puis elle pourra mieux nous raconter pourquoi elle nous suivait, expliqua Mizùmi.

Gajeel haussa les épaules et la redéposa à terre aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait, c'est-à dire pas du tout délicatement.

-Sale brute, pesta la jeune fille.

-Doucement, gamine ! S'énerva le mage.

-Bon maintenant explique-toi, ordonna Saki.

-Pfff... Je verrais pourquoi pas je devrais vous le dire !

Le regard de tueur du groupe de personnes la fit changer d'avis.

-Ok je vais tout vous dire.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Gromela Grey en retirant sa veste.

-Grey, ta gueule.

La jeune fille rousse se demanda un instant où elle était tombé puis finalement voyant le mage en caleçon elle décida de laisser tomber avant de devenir folle avant l'âge.

-Enfaite, je vous ai entendu demander au marchand une carte pour aller à Niagara.

-Et ? Insista Macao.

-Et comme je sais m'y rendre et que je me demandais pourquoi vous vouliez y aller j'ai décidé de vous suivre discrètement.

-Pas si discrètement que ça alors, remarqua Gajeel un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Gajeeeeel, rouspéta Mizùmi exaspérée.

-Mais si tu sais aller à Niagara, tu pourrais nous y conduire ! S'exclama Kana.

(NDA : Merci Kana XD)

-Oui mais j'aurais quoi en échange ?

-Notre gratitude éternelle. Essaya Saki.

-Nan.

-Un cornichon ?

-Nan.

-Mon poing dans ta gueule ?

-Nan !

(-Gajeeeeeeeel!)

-Une guilde !

-Nan.

-De l'argent ?

-Mmmmmmmh... Nan.

-Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ?!

-... Le joueur du grenier...

-Hein ?!

-Non rien, je vais vous y conduir gratuitement.

-Merci beaucoup ! La remercièrent Mizùmi et Saki.

-Bon tout d'abord on va chercher un guide, décida la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi faire, on t'as toi ? Demanda judisieusement Macao.

-Tout simplement parce que dans le désert si on ne veut pas mourir vaut mieux avoir un bon guide.

-Ah vu comme ça...

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, leur guide en tête. Kana alla à sa hauteur.

-Aufaite on ne sais pas comment tu t'appels.

-Mon prénom est Shana... Et vous ?

-Moi c'est Kana ! Déclara t-elle en souriant. Là le mec en caleçon s'est Grey, la petite c'est Wendy, lui tu le connais, celui avec les cheveux bleus s'est Macao sa petite amie s'est Mizùmi, la fille à côté 'est Saki, les trois dans l'ordre s'est Aslinn, Max et Roméo.

-On est pas en couple ! S'exclamèrent Macao et Mizùmi à l'unisson.

-Ouai ouai s'est ce qu'on dit !

-Maiiis ?!

Shana éclata de rire devant leur chamaillerie, elle fut vite rejoint par le jeune homme blond, Max, d'après ce que lui avait appris Kana. Finalement ils arrivèrent à un endroit un peu isolé du centre-ville. Les maisons étaient plus ressérés et les ruelles plus sombres. L'ambiance d'abord chaleureuse et amicale se refroidit et les conversations se firent de plus en plus rares pour ne devenir que périodique. Soudain Shana s'arrêta.

-Attendez-moi, là, ordonna t-elle simplement avant de toquer à une porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la maison sans que les autres n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix ils décidèrent de l'attendre sans bouger. L'atmosphère n'était pas très rassurant mais la petite bande ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Macao prit la main de Mizùmi et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Macao ? Demanda t-elle un peu gênée.

-Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là...

-De quoi ?

-Ben... Comment dire... Je sais que tu as un secret très lourd et je tiens beaucoup à toi alors voilà si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas !

Mizùmi pencha la tête intrigué devant son attitude étrange à lui toujours cool et classe mais qui là se dandinait l'air affreusement gêné. Puis elle comprit.

-Tu t'inquiètes à cause de la gifle de l'autre jour ?

Macao fit un arrêt sur image.

-J'ai vu juste alors, plaisanta-elle. Si c'est bien ça, alors ne t'inquiètes pas c'était sur le coup de la surprise.

-D'accord. Mais ce que j'ai dis précédemment tiens toujours.

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire qui fit craquer Mizùmi. Celle-ci s'approcha furtivement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait il la rattrapa par le bras pour la tirer vers lui. Leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à n'être séparer que par quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent. Soudain un puissant coup les surprenant tout les deux les firent s'évanouir.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue adjacente Saki se retourna, une drôle d'impretion la parcourut.

-ca va Saki ? Demanda Grey.

-ça irait mieux si tu t'habiller, plaisanta Saki pour le rassurer.

Tous le monde était plongé en pleine discussion personne ne semblait s'inquiéter. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'un groupe de personnes leurs tombèrent dessus. En moins de quelques secondes ils étaient tous immobilisés au sol. Mais après le moment de surprise ils activèrent tous leurs magie... Sans succès. Ils eurent l'impression comme si une force invisible les écrasé au sol leur absorbant toutes leurs magies et leurs énergies d'un coup. Puis un à un ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

-Bon boulot, approuva une voix masculine. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La forme féminine à ses côtés l'ignora et s'éloigna.

-Outch ma tête, fit Max en se massant douloureusement le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Demanda Wendy perdue.

-J'crois qu'on a été pris dans une embuscade, avança Grey.

-C'est même sur, confirma Saki.

-Y a tout le monde ? Demanda Mizùmi.

Après un appel général ils étudièrent le lieu où ils se trouvaient prisonniers. C'était une petite salle dont le quatrième mur, face à eux, était constitué de barreaux.

-Génial... Marmonnat Gajeel.

Soudain prise d'un doute Cana demanda :

-Et Shana, elle est où ?

-Ici.

C'était une voix d'homme qui venait de parler, voix suffisante qui correspondait parfaitement à son propriétaire qui était le portrait parfait du mec qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde. Mais le plus important n'était pas cela mais la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Shana ! S'exclamèrent les prisonniers stupéfaits.

Mais la jeune fille ne leur accorda qu'un regard méprisant. Avant de partir.

-profitez bien de votre séjour en prison, ricana l'homme avant de la suivre.

-'tin les salops, s'énerva Gajeel.

-Je crois que c'est une guilde noir, fit remarquer Macao. Il me semble avoir reconnu le tatouage.

Tout le monde débattait sur leur geolier et leur but. Seul Max restait silencieux car lui il avait vu le visage de Shana lorsqu'elle était partis. Et son visage était en larmes.

* * *

Alors à votre avis quel est le rôle de Shana? Et que vont devenir Saki et les autres? Et surtout pourquoi Shana pleurait?

Rewiew XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Prisonniers

Un silence morose régné dans la cellule. Les magiciens privés de magie avaient cessé de lutter pour le plus grand plaisir de leur gardien. Saki était de bout contre les barreaux, le regard vide. Mizumi elle avait fermé les yeux, elle se sentait un peu ridicule mais malgré la situation elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était produit avec Macao quelques instant plutôt. Levy s'était blottit contre le torse de Gajeel qui bien entendu ne l'avait pas repoussé, Grey lui avait le regard fixé sur Saki, et les autres étaient rassemblés dans un coin l'air déprimé.

-Je ne veux pas rester prisonnière, siffla Saki.

Elle donna un énième coup contre les barreaux mais le seul résultat fut qu'elle réussit à s'écorcher les doigts. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus elle releva la main pour l'abattre plus fort mais Grey qui s'était levé, anticipant sa réaction, lui bloqua le bras.

-Saki, c'est inutile.

-Et alors ? On va rester comme ça, se laisser faire ?

Son cri attira l'attention de tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cellule.

-Ne sommes nous pas censé être la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore ?! Ajouta Saki. Alors ce n'est pas une misérable guilde noire qui va nous garder prisonniers, non ?!

-Elle a pas tord, aprouva Cana en se relevant. En plus je commencerais à avoir soif...

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment sortir, oposa Aslinn.

-On a qu'à tous défoncer les barreuax, proposa sérieusement Gajeel.

Tout le monde le regarda l'air dépité.

-Hé ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama soudain Max comme si venait d'avoir une illumination.

-C'est quoi ? S'empressa Roméo.

-Attendez, il faut que je me concentre, normalement ça devrait marcher... Enfin j'espère.

Un silence se fit rapidement sous l'anxiété de tous le monde. Max s'assit au milieu de la pièce, tout le monde le regardait intrigués. Tout le corps de Max se tendit dans un effort incroyable, ils purent voir des gouttes de sueurs se former sur son front et glisser le long de son front jusqu'à ses joues puis son cou et se perdre sous sa chemise. Shana déglutit. Se mec lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet. Mais elle devait rester discrète, si ils la voyait elle serait dans de beaux draps. Caché derrière le mur elle observa les tentatives de Max pour les sortir de leur prison. Soudain Shana entendit un bruit comme si quelque chose glissait sur le sol, elle regarda à ses pieds et retient un petit cris de surprise devant l'étonnant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une espèce de serpent de sable glissait lentement et avec difficulté sur le sol jusqu'à la cellule dans laquel Max se concentré aux prix d'énormes efforts. Le jeune magicien semblait de plus en plus faible comme si le peu de magie qu'il utilisait lui pompait toutes son énergie. Soudain Saki cria de surprise faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Max qui ne devait surtout pas brisé sa concentration. Du sable entrait dans la cellule comme si un vent invisible les y guidaient. Le sable s'agglutina devant Max formant une mini tornade et faisant voleter ses cheveux. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Puis petit à petit une forme apparut dans la tornade, d'abord des jambes, puis un torse, les bras apparurent peu après puis une tête. Toute la pression retomba d'un coup et Max relâcha ses efforts, exténué. Il allait tomber à la renverse mais Wendy le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

-Eh ben ça alors, laissa tomber Macao.

Un petit bonhomme de sable d'à peine quelques centimètres se tenaient là où quelques secondes avant une tourbillon de sable s'était crée. Il était lui même constitué de sables mais ne bougeait pas. Shana faillit s'étouffer devant l'œuvre, Max est un génie, pensa t-elle. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à reprendre lentement ses esprits. Wendy utilisait un peu de sa magie pour l'aider à se remettre mais comme tout les autres il lui était impossible de l'utiliser dans son plein potentiel.

-Merci Wendy...

-Wa Max s'est quoi ça ? Demanda Mizumi impressionnée.

-C'est super mignon, s'extasia Levy.

-C'est vrai que c'est choux, approuva Wendy.

La gente féminine s'extasia ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sur la petite créature devant l'air gêné de son créateur.

-Mais comment il va nous sortir de là ? Demanda Roméo.

-Il sera notre espion, fit Max avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oooooh pas bêêête, approuva Saki.

-c'est toujours mieux que de frapper les barreaux, plaisanta Grey.

-Tu as un problème ? Demandèrent Saki et Gajeel l'air mauvais.

-Vous vous calmez ? Demanda Cana menaçante. Allez Max à toi de jouer !

Max se concentra à nouveau, le petit bonhomme redressa la tête prenant vie.

-Waaaaa ! S'exclamèrent tout le monde.

Le petit bonhomme s'inclina devant Max. Puis semblant avoir reçu des ordres il partit en direction des barreaux entre lesquels il passa sans problème. Shana le voyant arriver s'éloigner, elle enjamba les jambes du gardien inanimé au sol et partit sans se retourner. Le bonhomme de sable marcha jusqu'au gardien puis s'arrêta ne sachant comment agir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cana devant l'air étrange de Max.

-Le gardien est inanimé au sol, leur apprit-il.

-Ah, la chance nous sourie ! Demande à ton pantin de récupérer les clefs !

-ça marche.

Le bonhomme escalada les jambes puis récupéra les clefs sans problème. Il les traîna jusqu'à la cellule.

-Bravo ! S'exclamèrent les détenus.

En deux, trois mouvement ils étaient libres.

-Bon la sortie maintenant, déclara Mizumi.

-Il faudrait d'abord qu'on trouve ce qui bloque nos pouvoirs, proposa Saki.

-Pas bête, je commence à en avoir marre de pas pouvoir utiliser ma magie, approuva Grey.

-C'est partit alors, le petit bonhomme en éclaireur.

La petite troupe suivit le pantin jusque dans une petite salle mal éclairée. Les gardiens étaient là aussi évanouis. Mizumi commençait à trouver ça plutôt bizarre. Soudain un petit couinement attira leur attention. Une boule de poile rose était enfermé dans une cage, Saki s'en approcha et un œil énorme apparut sur le corps de la bestiole la faisant sursauter.

-C'est un bloqueur, déclara Aslinn.

-C'est moche, déclara Saki.

-Ouai, comment on fait pour plus qu'il nous embête ?

-On le tue.

-Ok.

Mais personne n'osait trancher cette petite bête, à bout de nerf Gajeel transforma son doigt en une lame acérée et transperça la boule rose de part en part. La lame se rétracta teinté d'une couloir rouge faisant frissonner tout le monde.

-ça s'est fait, déclara le dragon.

Puis ce fut comme une libération, leurs magies leurs étaient de nouveau accessible.

-ça fait du bien, déclara Cana aux anges, reste plus qu'à trouver un tonneau de saké !

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde. Le reste se passe sans problème, une fois à l'air libre ils tombèrent sur une personne bien connu.

-Shana...

Immédiatement la petite bande se mit en position d'attaque. Sauf Cana.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais Cana ? C'est notre ennemi, affirma Grey.

-Si j'avais eu l'intention de vous attaquer je n'aurais pas assommé tout les gardes, fit la jeune fille l'air triste.

-Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Cana qui avait comprit depuis le début que Shana était manipulé.

La rousse soupira.

-En réalité, cette guilde appelée Bad Wolf (NDA : trouvé la référence;)), voulait me recruter pour mon pouvoir mais je savais très bien que c'était une guilde noir, alors j'ai refusé. Mais ils l'ont mal pris et ont du coup enlevé mon père pour me faire chanter. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que je suis obligé de leur obéir sinon ils lui feront du mal, Shana ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à la fin sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Mais alors pourquoi nous a tué aidé à nous enfuir ? Demanda Wendy.

-Je... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous faire du mal juste à cause de moi...

-Bon je pense qu'on est tous d'accord, fit Grey en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Ouai, approuvèrent tout les autres.

-On va sauver ton père, déclara Cana.

Shana les regarda fier et sur d'eux et fondit en larmes.

-Merci !

Un peu plus tard, tous réunit dans une salle trouvé par Shana ils étudièrent leurs plan d'action. La jeune fille s'était procuré les plans de la guilde. Ils s'étaient alors séparés en deux groupes : Shana, Mizumi, Saki, Aslinn, Macao et Max partiraient pour Niagara tandis que Wendy, Roméo, Grey, Gajeel, Levy mené par Cana iraient délivrer le part de Shana.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Max.

-C'est simple tes pouvoirs nous seront très utile dans le désert, expliqua Shana personne ne remarqua la jolie teinte rosée que prirent ses joues.

Macao et Aslinn s'étaient portés volontaires d'office. Une fois que tout fut près et qu'il était temps de se séparer ils durent se dirent aurevoir.

-Je te promets qu'on délivrera ton père, déclara Cana.

-Je te fais confiance.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une formidable amitié était entrain de naître. Roméo regarda son père et ses amis disparaître dans le soleil couchant. Et au fond de lui il sentait que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un rewiew ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 :

-Alors Roméo ? Demanda Cana anxieuse.

-Ils sont très nombreux, ça va être difficile.

Le jeune garçon enleva sa capuche l'air inquiet. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une salle loué avec ce qu'ils leur restaient d'argent. Shana et les autres étaient partis leur laissant simplement le plan de la guilde. La guilde faisait qu'un seul étage mais la jeune fille leur avait expliqué qu'il existait un passage secret à l'arrière dissimulé dans une salle bien entendu gardé par des hommes armés. D'après Shana son père devait être emprisonné dans les souterrains là où la était dissimulés les vrais activités de la guilde. Car la partie supérieur de la guilde servait de lueur pour leur activités maléfiques (NDA : oui je sais ça fait un peu clichés).

-Bon alors on récapitule le plan, déclara Cana qui avait prit la direction de l'opération. Wendy et Roméo ?

-On fait diversion, répondirent en cœur les deux plus jeunes.

-Ensuite ?

-Je m'occupe de les bloquer, expliqua Levy.

-Après Gajeel et moi on règle leur compte à ceux qui sont encore dedans, continua Grey.

-Et moi je me charge d'aller délivrer le père de Shana, acheva Cana.

Tout le monde paressait très sérieux et levèrent la main, chacun posa la sienne sur celle de Cana puis la levèrent en même temps.

-Fairy Tail ! Wouai !

-Maintenant en action.

Le petit groupe marchait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. La chaleur était écrasante mais ils continuer à avancer. Saki n'en pouvait plus elle n'aimais pas le soleil, elle s'était d'ailleurs emmitouflées dans sa cape pour ne laisser passer aucun rayons du soleil. Max marchait en tête de groupe juste derrière Shana. La jeune fille occupait son esprit depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sans s'en rendre compte il passa sa main sur sa barbe. Macao ne pu s'empêche de sourire, il connaissait Max depuis très longtemps et quand il faisait ça s'était qu'une fille le perturbait et le regard qu'il couvait sur Shana ne le trompait pas. Aslinn marchait un peu en retré absorbé par ses pensée. Quand elle avait apprit que la guilde qui les avait emprisonné, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait pensé à Luxus. C'était étrange mais elle avait espéré le revoir alors elle avait demandé à Shana si elle avait déjà vu un homme très musclé et blond mais malheureusement Shana n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Alors elle s'était peut-être dit qu'à elle aussi ça lui aurait fait du bien de changer d'air mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Elle n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui, décidément elle allait vraiment finir par devenir folle. Enfin si elle ne l'était pas déjà, ce dont elle commençait sérieusement à se demander. Aslinn soupira longuement. C'était donc un groupe bien déprimé qui avançait lentement dans le sable même si une des personnes arborait un sourire niaiseux sur les lèvres.

_-Tenez ceux sont des vêtements spéciaux pour le désert, expliqua Shana en leur tendant de longues capes._

_-Merci Shana !_

_Les filles et garçons se séparèrent pour se changer. Mizùmi mit plus de temps que les autres à se changer. Saki et Aslinn la laissèrent donc se changer seul. Elle attendit que ses amis soient partis pour s'adosser à la table l'air totalement désespéré. La situation avec Macao n'avait toujours pas changé mais même plutôt empiré. Ils s'évitaient et n'osaient même plus se regarder et tout ça la faisait rager. Elle n'allait quand même pas aller le voir et l'embrasser devant tout le monde... Quoique... Mizumi posa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'air songeuse. Mais soudain on frappa à sa porte le bruit la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses pensées._

_-Oui, oui, s'est bon j'arrive, déclara t-elle pensant que c'était ses amis qui s'impatientés._

_Elle se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit._

_-Macao ? Qu..._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait. Mizùmi n'osa pas bouger et Macao en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. La jeune fille décida qu'après tout elle s'en fichait et qu'elle allait profiter de ce moment. Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion. Elle se retrouva plaquer contre la porte bloquer entre elle et le torse de Macao. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ressentait une sensation étrange mais très agréable qui parcourait son ventre. Elle voulait que ça aille plus loin. _

_-Je t'aime, souffla Macao entre deux baisers._

_-Moi aussi..._

_La bouche de Macao descendit dans le cou de Mizùmi lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Macao, le lui retirant au passage. Tout s'embrouillait dans les pensée de Mizùmi mais elle adorait ç remarqua que la barbe mal rasé de Macao la piquait se qui la fit rire. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Macao._

_-Rien..._

_Elle se hissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser à nouveau. _

_-Oh ! Mizùmi ! Grouilles-toi on t'attend ! Appelèrent les autres de l'autre côté._

_Macao et Mizùmi se regardèrent alarmés._

_-Euh ! Oui ! J'arrive !_

_Il y eu un grand moment de peur et d'empressement. Macao trouva le débardeur de Mizùmi et lui tendit. Dans le noir ils se rhabillèrent et décidèrent que Mizùmi sortirait en première et que Macao attendrait que tout le monde serait partit avant de sortir. Alors Mizùmi ne comprit pas trop pourquoi tout le monde se mit à rire en la regardant._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mizùmi._

_-Ben la cape que je t'avais donné était bleu, commença Shana._

_Mizùmi baissa les yeux. Sa cape était violette. _

_-Merdeeeeeeeee ! _

_-Ben alors Mizùmi ? Demanda Max en riant._

Mizùmi gardait les yeux dans le vagues ainsi en bavant et en marchant mécaniquement. Soudain elle glissa et tomba dans le sable.

-Mizùmi ! S'écria Saki.

Tout le monde se précipita vers elle mais elle avait disparut. Soudain un autre trou s'ouvrit et Saki disparut ainsi qu'Aslinn.

-Noon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva Shana.

-Je sais pas ! Paniqua Max.

Pendant ce temps Macao balayait le sable comme un fou.

-Non ! Hurla t-il.

-Allez tu es prête Wendy ? Demanda Roméo.

-Oui.

-C'est partit !

-Par le souffle du Dragon de l'Air ! (NDA : oui c'est une attaque que je viens d'inventer)

-Le feu dévastateur !

-Le dragon de feu ! Achevèrent-ils en duo.

Un immense dragon de feu apparut et fonça sur les gardes en faction devant la guilde rependant un vent de panique dans la troupe.

-Vous pouvez y aller ! Appela Roméo.

Immédiatement le reste de la troupe traversa la cour et rentra dans la guilde. Levy se retourna et s'agenouilla devant la porte. Gajeel s'arrêta aussi et se mit dos à elle.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais? Demanda Levy.

-Je te couvre, ça te pose un problème ? Grogna Gajeel.

Levy ne répondit même pas et se contenta de sourire.

Pendant ce temps Grey congelé tout ce qui passait et Cana épinglait ceux qui restaient. Ils trouvèrent sans problème le passage indiqué sur la carte. Grey resta en arrière pour la couvrir tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le passage sans se douter de ce qui l'y attendait. Il y eu une énorme explosion et Cana se trouva propulser contre le mur. Le choc fut violent et la douleur sans nom, elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol.

Aslinn gémit doucement elle avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par une carriole (NDA : les camions n'existent pas dans Fairy Tail). Mizùmi et Saki se relevèrent à leur tour.

-On est où ? Demanda Saki en faisant la grimace.

-Je sais pas trop mais j'aime pas cet endroit.

C'était un long couloir sombre remplis de toiles d'araignées. Mizùmi leva la tête au plafond.

-Quand même je me demande comment on a attérit là...

Soudain un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit.

-Euh... Les filles ? On a toutes entendus la même chose ?

-Malheureusement je crois bien que oui...

-Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemble le monstre qui peut pousser un tel hurlement.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara Saki.

-Quoi ?

-On est dans un cul de sac.

Elles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour voir un monstre énorme et hideux se jeter sur elle.

-Noooooon ! Hurlèrent-elles.

Il y eu soudain un puissant éclair qui illumina le couloir puis le monstre s'effondra au sol totalement grillé. Saki et Mizùmi se tournèrent vers leur sauveur, pleine de gratitude tandis que Aslinn tremblait de tout son corps. Son regard restait fixé sur les cheveux blonds de l'homme et son manteau. Celui-ci se retourna lentement.

- L... Luxus ?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Les cités d'or

Une fois que Wendy et Roméo eurent finis leur ménage ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de la guilde avant que leurs ennemis ne reprennent leurs esprits. Levy activa ses runes immédiatement après leur passage. A peine quelques minutes après un des hommes se releva et voulu passer par la porte. Un coup de foudre le foudroya instentanement.

-Pas mal, appréciat Gajeel avec un sourire sadique.

-Attend de voir le prochain, je me suis amusée à mettre des sorts aléatoires, expliqua Levy en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Demanda innocemment Wendy.

-Attend un peu, tu vas voir, fit Levy avec un clin d'oeil.

Effectivement quelques instants après un autre homme se releva et se dirigea vers eux avec hargne. En quelques secondes il se transforma en poulet beaucoup moins impressionnant. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui en poussant des caquètements paniqués. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient totalement écroulés de rire devant la poule.

-Effectivement ça valait le détour, apréçiat Gajeel en se tenant les côtes.

Roméo se roulait par terre tandis que Wendy riait à gorge déployée. Levy riant tellement qu'elle en pleurait, elle bascula en arrière par mégarde et Gajeel la rattrape souplement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc nez à nez. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient comme hypnotisaient. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda innocemment Roméo.

Immédiatement les deux mages se lâchèrent et s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres.

-R... Rien ! Rien du tout ! Cafouillèrent-ils.

Roméo fit un clin d'œil à Wendy, mais bizarrement celle-ci se mit à rougir. Il la regarda surpris.

-Bon on va rejoindre Grey et Cana ? Demanda Gajeel.

-Ok ça marche, normalement mon sort est programmé pour ne s'arrêter que quand je le voudrais, expliqua rapidement Levy.

-Alors c'est partit.

Grâce au plan que leur avait recopié Levy ils retrouvèrent sans problème le passage secret par lequel Grey et Cana avait sans nul doute passer. Malheureusement quand ils y arrivèrent Grey était toujours là et Cana était retenu par un homme assez impressionnant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ce bazars ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les mages se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire. Cana se tordit pour se soustraire à la douleur mais l'homme la tenait trop fort.

-Ooh mais je vois que vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail, remarqua t-il.

-Et vous vous êtes une guilde clandestine, contre-attaqua Cana.

-Et oui ma jolie ! Et mon patron ne va pas être content quand il va voir tout se bordel mais si je lui ramènes 5 mages de Fairy Tail je pense qu'il sera content de moi, fit-il avec un rire bruyant.

Les autres se regardèrent inquiet. Soudain Levy tilta, 5 mages ? Mais ils étaient 6 ! Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Roméo manquait à l'appel. Wendy la regard un air désolé sur le visage. Levy en conclua qu'ils avaient encore prévu quelque chose. Elle soupira, de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas aller pire.

-En plus, j'aurais deux jolies filles pour moi, ria l'homme continuant son discours qui commençait doucement à chauffer les oreilles de Gajeel.

Levy le remarqua immédiatement et posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Le contact eu le don de le rassurer instantanément.

-Tiens on va faire quelque chose, la fille aux cheveux bleus, tu viens avec moi, ordonna leur ennemi.

Gajeel grogna mais Levy le dissuada du regard d'agir. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, hésitante. Elle ferma les yeux en priant que Roméo se dépêche de les sortir de là. Au même moment une voix retentit.

-Maintenant ! Hurla Roméo.

Une épaisse fumée obscura l'air les empêchant de voir quoique ce soit. Un bruit de lutte se fit entendre.

-Gajeel ? Cana ? Vous êtes où ? Appela Levy paniquée.

La fumée lui brûla la gorge, elle battit faiblement des bras pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais la fumée était beaucoup trop épaisse.

-Saloperie de fumée, insultât une voix qu'elle connaissait bien vers sa gauche.

-Gajeel ! Appela t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la voix.

-Levy ! Attend... Souffle !

Heureusement Gajeel n'eut pas le temps de finir son incantation qu'une autre fut lancé.

-Le souffle du dragon de l'air ! Invoqua Wendy avant Gajeel.

Le fumée se dissipa rapidement. Gajeel se trouvait enfaite juste à côté de Levy. Grey tenait Cana dans ses bras un peu plus loin et leur adversaire gisait aux pieds de Roméo tandis que Wendy se trouvait toujours au même endroit même si elle semblait plus essoufflés.

-Gajeel tu aurais pu nous tuer ! Reprocha Grey.

-C'est bon, on y voyais rien !

-Calmez-vous les mecs, Cana est sains et sauve, la voie est libre, alors tout va bien, calma Levy.

-Oui chef.

Cana se releva soutenu par Grey.

-Bon direction la cellule du père de Shana !

Le petit groupe se remit en route.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Macao énervé. C'était un piège ?

-Oh Macao calme-toi c'est pas la peine d'agresser Shana, essaya de le calmer Max.

-Je suis désolée Macao. Il existe dans le désert des monstres qui creusent des tunnels et leurs proies sont aspirés dans le sol et personne ne sait ce qu'elles deviennent car personne n'en n'est jamais revenu...

Macao la regarda sans y croire.

-Mi... Mizumi... Non...

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement.

-Non. Je refuse d'y croire. Ceux sont des battantes, elles trouveront une solution. On va se rendre là où on devait aller et elles nous y retrouveront, j'en suis sur !

-Macao...

-Macao, a raison, enchaîna Max, à Fairy Tail on n'abandonne pas nos compagnons !

Shana regard leurs airs déterminés.

-C'est d'accord, si vous leur faites confiance, alors moi aussi.

-Merci !

-La prochaine ville est à deux jours de marches, on va essayer de se dépêcher pour les y attendre, proposa Shana.

-D'accord, on te suit de toute façon, aprouva Max.

Saki et Mizùmi se regardèrent, Aslinn regarda Luxus et Luxus regarda... le mur.

-Bon ben j'y vais moi, fit il en s'éloignant.

-Revient ici toi ! S'énerva Aslinn.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda t-il.

-T'es sérieux quand tu me demandes ça ?

Luxus se rapprocha d'elle, une fois à sa hauteur il se leva la main. Et lui tapota le crâne.

-Faut pas t'énerver, pousse de soja.

Le surnom fit grincer Aslinn.

-T'as vraiment pas changer ! S'énerva t-elle.

Elle le frappa dans le torse, sans grand effet. Puis ses épaules tremblèrent et elle se mit à sangloter.

-T'es vraiment un abrutit finit...

-Je sais...

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

Saki et Mizùmi observait la scène sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle ne connaissait pas cette homme même si Mizùmi pensé avoir deviné qui il était par rapport à ce qu'Aslinn lui avait raconté. Alors que les deux jeunes filles entamé leurs dixième bras de fer, Aslinn et Luxus se relachèrent.

-Hm, sinon qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Luxus.

-Ben on est tombée.

-A moi aussi.

Mizùmi se demanda si il n'y avait pas écrit 'boulet' sur leurs fronts.

-Suivait moi si vous voulez, je sais où se trouve la sortit, proposa Luxus.

-On est d'accord ! S'écria Mizùmi qui avait marre de ses longs tunnels poussiéreux.

Les deux autres filles acceptèrent aussi, Aslinn était bien trop contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'elle aimait. Le trajet dura quelques minutes puis ils arrivèrent devant un mur.

-Tu te moques de nous là ? Demanda Saki.

-Chut.

Luxus semblat se concentrer. Il frappa la roche d'un coup de poing. Un éclair en sortit et réduisit le mur en pierres. Le soleil s'infiltra à travers le trou les éblouissant.

-La sortit est avancée pour ces dames, ironisa Luxus en s'inclinant.

Mizùmi poussa un cris de surprise. Ils se trouvaient dans les cités d'or !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Grey ouvrait la marche, vigilant. Gajeel à ses côtés surveillés aussi qu'aucun danger ne les guettent dans l'ombre. Levy les suivait, portant à moitié Cana qui se remettait doucement de la précédente attaque. Puis venait Roméo et Wendy qui fermait la marche et surveillaient leurs arrières. Leur progression était lente et minutieuse. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient étaient très sombre, les murs en pierre faisaient penser à un passage secret de château mais qui devait alors être abandonné depuis bel lurette car les murs étaient recouverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignée. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le bruit se rapprocha de plus en plus comme si la personne qui s'approchait s'était mise à courir. Grey se mit en position d'attaque imité par Gajeel, Levy se plaça devant Cana prête à la protéger au moindre problème. Alors que le magicien de glace activait sa magie quelqu'un bouscula Gajeel le projetant à terre. Tout le monde regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux ronds.

-Salut! Lança t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Roméo surpris.

-Je m'appelle Mizuo, se présenta t-elle, tout sourire.

-Hm ça te dérangerais de bouger de sur mon mec? Demanda Levy, en souriant même si tout le monde percevait les ondes meurtrières qui se dégageait d'elle.

Mizuo regarda en-dessous d'elle, Gajeel avait ainsi une vue plongeante sur son décolletée. La jeune fille se mit à crier et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Grey regarda Cana, blasé par le comportement de l'inconnue. Une fois que les choses furent mis au clair elle leur expliqua qui elle était.

-Enfaite, je voulais arrêter cette guilde qui faisait des ravages dans le coin mais je me suis fais attraper...

Tout le monde la regarda et pensa :'Mais elle est conne ou quoi?!'.

-Bref, en me réveillant j'ai découvert que mes pouvoirs étaient jugulés et que j'étais prisonnière. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que mes pouvoirs étaient revenus, je ne sais comment!

Le petit groupe de sauvetage se regarda l'air de rien.

-Et donc j'en ai profitais pour filer en douce, et c'est là que PAF! Je suis tombée sur vous!

-Et sur Gajeel... Précisa Levy entre ses dents.

-Donc tu connais la prison? Demanda Cana qui avait une petite idée en tête.

-Un peu, aprouva t-elle.

-Alors est-ce que tu aurais vu un vieux monsieur dans une des cellules?

-Oui, bien sur il sert de moyen de pression, j'ai entendu les gardes en parler, précisa t-elle.

-Tu peux nous conduire à lui s'il te plait?

-Bien sur! En avant!

Tout le monde se remit en marche suivant Mizuo. Gajeel resta un peu en arrrière et demanda innocemment à Levy.

-Alors comme ça je suis ton mec?

-Oh ça va, toi! Fit Levy en boudant.

Gajeel se contenta de sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes à chercher dans les couloirs et alors que tout le monde se demandait si elle n'essayait pas de les semer, l'air de rien, ils arrivèrent.

-C'est ici, déclara t-elle.

Effectivement ils se trouvaient devant une cellule au fond de laquelle reposait un vieux monsieur.

-Monsieur? Appela Wendy.

La forme allongée bougea faiblement puis s'avança jusqu'à eux avec difficultés. Il plissa les yeux la faible lumière du couloir l'aveuglant.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-il.

-Nous sommes des amis de Shana, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous, le rassura Kana.

-Des amis de Shana?

-Oui elle nous a demandé de l'aider à vous sortir d'ici, précisa la jeune magicienne. Gajeel tu t'occupe de la serrure? Demanda t-elle.

-ça marche.

Le dragon s'approcha de la serrure, transforma un de ses doigts en clef qu'il incera sans problème. Quelques secondes plus tard le père de Shana était libre.

-Merci, fit-il, en s'inclinant devant eux.

-Les remerciements attendront, il faut se dépêcher maintenant, intima Cana craignant que leurs ennemis ne soient revenus à eux.

-Mizuo on compte sur toi pour nous montrer le passage, fit Grey.

La jeune fille acquiesça et leur ouvrit la voix. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la sortie, Cana et Levy soutenait le vieil homme qui était assez faible mais en bonne santé. Une fois dehors une mauvaise surprise les attendaient. Tous les magiciens encore en état s'était réveillé et les attendaient de pieds ferme. Levy ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant une poule leur faire les gros yeux.

-Mettais le vieil homme à l'abri, intima Cana, Mizuo peux-tu nous rendre un dernier service?

-bien sur!

-Alors veille sur lui, s'il te plaît.

-Comptez sur moi!

Une fois le père de Shana à l'abri les mages de Fairy Tail firent face à leurs ennemis. Et le combat commença. Ils étaient minoritaires en nombres mais leur puissance était bien plus forte que la leur. En quelques minutes le combat tournait à leur avantage. Les sors fusaient de partout et ils voyaient déjà la victoire leur tendre les bras.

-Stop! Hurla soudain une voix. Sinon je tu le vieillard!

Immédiatement tout le monde cessa d'attaquer et se tournèrent vers l'homme qui tenait fermement le père de Shana et maintenait un couteau contre son cou. Mizuo était nul part.

-Merde, fit Grey.

-Vous allez gentiment vous agenouiller les bras sur la tête, intima l'homme.

-Et mon cul s'est du kiwi? Hurla une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient.

L'homme se tourna vers la voix ne comprenant pas trop. Au même moment un puissant jet d'eau le frappa en pleine poitrine le projetant contre le mur de la guilde dont il retomba K.O.

-Et une bonne chose de faite, aprouva Mizuo en se frottant les mains.

-Woua! Mizuo je ne savais pas que tu étais une mage! S'exclama Roméo.

-Une dragon slayer de l'eau, préçisa t-elle en souriant.

-Eh ben au moins tout le monde est sauf, fit Cana en riant.

Le petit groupe était silencieux. Macao remarqua à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village annoncé par Shana. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand ils allèrent dans une auberge et qu'ils demandèrent des chambres pour la nuit (celle-ci commençait à tomber). Il se laissait faire sans réagir et dans sa tête il ne cessait de se reprocher son incapacité à avoir protéger celle qu'il aimait. Elle était peut-être morte, seule, quelque part. Et lui il était là vivant, il avait même honte de respirer alors qu'elle ne le pouvait peut-être plus. Il avait honte de lui, de son existence. Il voulait disparaître. Mizùmi n'était là que depuis quelques mois mais une existence sans elle lui paressait déjà futile et sans intérêt. Il aurait sûrement déjà fait une bêtise si l'image de Roméo ne s'était pas imposé à son esprit et si un ridicule espoir lui faisait espérer qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Ridicule espoir. Ils étaient installés à une table, Max lui avait mis une choppe dans les mains en lui conseillant de la boire. Il n'avait pas bougé. Shana et lui semblait plonger dans une grande conversation mais leurs mots ne l'atteignaient même pas, il s'en fichait. Soudain quelques brides d'une conversation derrière lui attirèrent son attention. Il perçut :' monstre... tuer... dans le désert...'. Immédiatement le mage se retourna et s'adressa aux personnes qui tenaient cette conversation :

-De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda t-il, interessé.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Une monstrueuse créature attaque les voyageurs seuls dans le désert, expliqua l'homme.

-Où ça exactement ? Questionna Macao.

-A Brist.

Macao se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte sans prévenir ses amis. Ceux-ci le voyant se lever se précipitèrent à sa suite.

-Macao tu vas où ? Demanda Max, inquiet.

-Tuer ce monstre.

-Mais c'est de la folie ! S'exclama à son tour Shana.

-Justement.

Macao leur tourna le dos et avança sans se retourner. Shana voulut lui courre après pour le ramener à la raison mais Max la retient en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-ça ne sert à rien. Il est triste, c'est un homme. Il a besoin de se défouler.

-Les hommes sont cons.

-Haha... Tous que nous pouvons faire c'est nous assurer qu'il ne meurt pas.

Shana approuva et ils emboîtèrent discrètement le pas à Macao sans qu'il ne les remarque. Le mage mit quelque temps à trouver l'endroit indiquer puis s'arrêta au milieu d'une étendu de sable. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'attaquait que les voyageurs seuls, il l'était. Il attendit puis finalement au bout d'un moment le sol se mit à se mouvoir étrangement.

-Enfin, soupira Macao.

Le sable se souleva brusquement sous ses pieds, Macao fit un bond en arrière tandis qu'une créature gigantesque sortait de terre. Elle se dressa devant lui : une bouché béante remplis de crocs acérés dégoulinant de bave, deux antennes s'agitaient furieusement au-dessus de son crâne. Son corps étaient recouverts d'une carapace noir luisante, celle-ci se terminait par une queue au bout de laquelle se trouvait un dard étincelant sous le soleil. Macao le jugea du regard, haussa les épaules et se mit en position d'attaque. Après avoir hurlé, projetant ainsi de la bave un peu partout, le monstre se lança sur Macao. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se contenta d'invoquer ses flammes pourpres. L'adversaire esquiva et profita que les flammes gêné la vision de Macao pour le piquer avec son dard. Heureusement il avait de bon réflexe, il se pencha sur le côté puis effectua une roulade pour atterrir sous le ventre du monstre qui se mit gesticuler dans tout les sens. Macao appliqua rapidement ses mains sur l'abdomen de son ennemi avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape et le projette plus loin sur le sol avec violence. Macao ferma les yeux et se protégea autant qu'il peut mais quand il se releva il était égratignait de partout et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Le monstre se précipita sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir il se retrouva bloquer sous les pattes du monstre qui lança son dard à toute vitesse vers son torse. Mais alors que le dard n'était qu'à quelques centimètres il s'arrêta.

-T'es mort, fit Macao en souriant.

La créature se recula et se mit à hurler en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

-Mes flammes ne brûle pas que de l'extérieur... Mais aussi de l'intérieur.

Soudain de longues flammes violentes sortirent du corps du monstre qui se consuma en quelques secondes.

Un peu plus loin, caché derrière une dune de sable, Max soupira de soulagement.

Macao serra le poing, il s'était bien défoulé. Maintenant il allait retrouver Mizumi.

-Wouaaah ! Fit Mizùmi, époustouflée.

-C'est... magnifique...

Aslinn ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma, elle ressemblait vaguement à un poisson cherchant de l'air. Luxus lui essayait de ne pas avoir l'air surpris mais étant donné du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux il ne pouvait pas rester impassible.

-On est où ? Réussit à demander Aslinn.

-On dirait... La cité d'or, fit Luxus, ne croyant pas lui même à ses paroles.

-C'est bien cela, aprouva une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et à la peau mâte. Le plus impressionnant était ses yeux bleus qui semblait presque transparent comme des ère elle s'étendait une ville de style maya, composait de temple à moitié recouvert de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. Ces habitations se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt d'arbres géants qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les temples semblaient construits en pierre sauf qu'ils brillaient littéralement, la lumière du soleil se reflétait dessus les aveuglant. La jeune femme les regarda sans rien dire. Seul Saki remarqua sa tenue étrange : composé d'une tunique bleu et noir qui lui couvrait seulement le haut et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux mais étaient fendus sur les côtés.

-Maintenant il va falloir que Saki et Mizùmi me suive, demanda l'inconnue.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les concernés.

-Vous découvrirez bientôt pourquoi.

-Je refuse de les laisser là, fit Aslinn, catégorique.

-Comme vous voulez.

L'inconnue se retourna et descendit les marches qui se dévoilaient à leurs pieds. Ils se trouvaient en réalité en haut d'un des nombreux temples. Ils suivirent donc silencieusement leur guide qui les conduisit jusqu'à un autre temple. Une fois dans celui-ci elle les emmena devant une porte. La pénombre les empêchaient de distinguer correctement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Tout d'abords, je m'appelle Tania, se présenta t-elle, et vous vous trouvez ici à Niagara.

Saki et Mizùmi se regardèrent simultanèment.

-Ce lieu est un temple qui permet au voyageur égaré de retrouver leur chemin, expliqua t-elle.

-Voyageur ?

-De l'espace.

Aslinn ouvrit la bouche en un 'hein' silencieux.

-Seulement vous devez savoir quelque chose avant que la cérémonie ne commence, une fois que vous aurez franchis cette porte il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour vous, continua Tania.

Mizumi et Saki se regardèrent un instant puis se retournèrent vers Tania.

-Nous sommes prêtes.

-Alors tendez votre poignet gauche.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent. Tania sortit un poignard de sa tunique. Saki et Mizùmi hésitèrent mais ne bougèrent pas, elle était leur seul chance de retrouver ce qu'elles avaient perdus : leur mémoire. Tania fit une coupure sur les deux poignets faisant ainsi couler du sang le long de leurs bras.

-Placez vous de chaque côté de la porte, intima la gardienne. Maintenant mettez votre sang sur la pierre en face de vous.

Mizùmi essaya de voir ce qui était dessiné sur la dalle mais elle ne distingua qu'une sorte de dessin représentant quelqu'un d'assis entrain de prier et une forme debout à ses côtés toutes vêtues de noir et sans visage. Elle ferma les yeux et appliqua sa plaie sur la pierre. Au même moment Saki fit de même et un bruit sourd retentit dans tous le temps. Les murs se mirent à trembler et de la poussières tomba du plafond. Les filles se mirent à paniquer tandis que Luxus cherchait la source de cette agitation, Tania se contenta d'attendre tranquillement. Au bout de quelques secondes le bruit cessa et les murs arrêtèrent de trembler.

-Vous pouvez y allez, déclara simplement la gardienne.

Saki et Mizùmi découvrirent alors avec stupeur que la porte s'était ouverte. Elles se prirent la main et entrèrent dans la salle sans un regard en arrière. Mizùmi pensa qu'il fallait faire comme sur le dessin et s'assit. Saki fit de même à sa gauche. Elles attendirent dans le noir puis lentement comme si le sommeil les prenaient soudain elles sentirent leur paupières se fermer. Soudain elles rouvrirent les yeux et se retrouvèrent dans le même endroit que la fois où le travestit leur avait dit d'aller à Niagara. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci elles y étaient ensemble.

-Je vous attendais justement, déclara une voix.

Elles se retournèrent et virent la personne qui les avait guidés ici.

-Bonsoir jeunes filles.


	11. Chapter 11

Ohayo ^^ Voici la suite :D

Fairy Tail ne m'appartient toujours pas, bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Choix

* * *

Aslinn regardait fixement la porte sentant la peur montait de plus en plus en elle. Pourquoi ne ressortaient-elles pas ? Qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient en elle trouvait des réponses toujours différentes et parfois qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Tania se trouvait à côté d'eux, les yeux fermés elle semblait en pleine méditation. Aslinn la regarda et essaya de se rassurer en se disant que si elle était aussi calme s'est que ses amis ne risquaient rien. Alors pourquoi avait-elle se mauvais pressentiment ?

-Calmes-toi.

Aslinn se retourna brusquement pour voir Luxus. Celui-ci arborait toujours la même mine renfrogné mais son regard la transperça comme d'habitude. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle posa timidement la sienne dessus puis s'appuya contre son torse. Luxus referma son deuxième bras sur elle, Aslinn se calma aussi tôt se sentant à l'abris de tout. Elle regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de fermer les yeux. « Revenez vite... » songeat-elle.

****

-Encore toi ? S'exclama Mizumi en reconnaissant la personne qui hantait leurs rêves.

-Sympa l'accueil, fit l'androgyne.

-Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te sauter dans les bras alors que tu nous as fais faire le tour du pays pour rien ! S'énerva Saki.

-Je t'arrêtes tous de suite. Ce n'était pas pour rien.

Saki et Mizumi se regardèrent perplexe. Mizùmi se laissa tomber au sol puis lança.

-Alors explique nous.

L'androgyne soupira puis reprit son inspiration.

-Tout d'abords vous devez savoir que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

-ça on s'en doutais, fis ironiquement remarquer Saki.

L'androgyne ignora sa remarque.

-Avant que je continue je vous préviens, une fois votre choix fais, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Jamais.

Saki s'assit et prit la main de Mizumi.

-Je suis prête ! Déclara t-elle en même temps que son amie.

-Bien. En réalité vous êtes des voyageuses du temps et de l'espace.

L'androgyne marqua une pause pour vérifier que les deux jeunes filles suivaient toujours.

-Est-ce qu'on est les seule ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Non. Il existe plusieurs mondes qui se croisent mais il est très rare que les gens puissent changer de monde. Mais parfois nous autre Shinigami nous nous occupons de réguler les gens d'un monde à l'autre. Certaines personnes... Sont 'envoyés' dans un autre monde si elles le méritent.

Mizùmi l'écoutait attentivement soudain ses derniers mots évoquèrent en elle des souvenirs qu'elle pensait ne jamais retrouver. Elle se souvient d'un choc comme si quelqu'un la poussait puis elle était morte. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement : elle était morte !

-Et pour ça il faut mourir ? Déclara t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Saki regarda son ami, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Oui. Vous êtes venues dans ce monde car vous êtes mortes dans le précédent et c'est aussi pour ça que vous avez perdue la mémoire. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ici est un endroit différent. En l'endroit exacte où nous nous tenons tous ces différents mondes se croisent ce qui crée une brèche dans l'espace temps et permet aux shinigamis de se déplacer... Ou de déplacer des personnes.

-ça veut dire que vous allez nous renvoyer chez nous ? Demanda Mizùmi dont la voix trahissait une certaine joie.

-Non.

La réponse de l'androgyne les stoppa net dans leurs joies.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Saki.

-Shinigamis ne s'improvisent pas. De plus si tout le monde pouvait voyager comme bon lui semble entre chaque monde cela deviendrait vite n'importe quoi.

-J'aurais du m'en douter que c'était trop simple, soupira Mizùmi dépitée.

-Mais, continua le shinigami, si vous vous rendez dans certains endroits vous pourrez retrouver votre mémoire.

Mizùmi sentit de la joie l'envahir, un seul regard vers Saki lui confirma qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Mais, rajouta le shinigami.

C'était trop simple, soupira intérieurement Saki.

-Si vous faites exactement ce qu'il vous sera demandez vous retrouverez votre mémoire mais il y a une contre partie. L'horloge que vous avez sur votre poitrine indique le temps qu'il vous reste ici. Elle est normalement inactive, et s'active seulement pour deux choses : quand vous utilisez les pouvoirs qui vous ont étaient transmis en arrivant ici et à chaque vous que vous retrouverez une partie de votre mémoire.

-Et que ce passe t-il si l'horloge fais un tour complet ? Demanda Saki.

-Vous disparaissez de ce monde, déclara simplement le shinigami.

-C'est une arme à double tranchant, soupira Mizùmi.

-Si on retrouve la totalité de notre mémoire est-ce que notre horloge aura fais tout le tour ? Interrogea Saki qui réfléchissait à toute allure.

-Normalement non, l'androgyne avait dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme si il sentait qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

-Le vrai problème en réalité s'est qui si jamais on choisis de retourner dans l'autre monde on n'aurait aucune possibilité de revenir dans celui-ci, devina Mizùmi.

-Exactement.

-Mais comment on fait pour savoir où chercher ? Demanda Saki.

-Vous le saurez au moment voulu, il est maintenant temps pour moi de partir, déclara l'androgyne.

-Et non ! Attendez ! Nous avons encore des choses à vous demander ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais la distance qui les séparé sembla s'agrandir puis une lumière intense apparut les éblouissant.

-On se reverra, prophétisa une dernière fois le shinigamis avant de disparaître complètement. Mais tout ceci est un secret...

Saki et Mizùmi ré-ouvrirent les yeux avec précautions : elles se trouvaient maintenant dehors. Mais pas dans les cités d'or. Elles étaient au milieu d'un endroit désertique avec du sable et des maisons qui semblaient abandonnés.

-Où est-ce qu'il nous a encore balançais, soupira Mizùmi.

-Saki ! Mizùmi ! Appela une voix.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent Aslinn courir dans leur direction.

-Aslinn ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, on se trouvait dans le temple avec Luxus quand soudain une lumière aveuglante nous a éblouis et on s'est retrouvé ici. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard vous apparaissiez, expliqua t-elle essoufflée.

-Eh ben c'est bien étrange tout ça, fit Saki un peu perdue.

-Luxus dit qu'on se trouve pas loin d'une ville habité, poursuivit Aslinn.

-Alors allons-y, proposa Mizùmi.

Le petit groupe se remit en marche tandis qu'Aslinn mitraillait ses deux amis de questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ?

-On nous a expliqué ce qu'il nous ai arrivé mais on a pas vraiment le droit d'en parler...

-... On doit se rendre dans certains endroit pour retrouver notre mémoire.

-Oh, c'est un peu compliqué.

-On y est arrivé, déclara Luxus les coupant dans leur discussion.

-Macao ! S'exclama Mizùmi en le voyant approcher dans leurs direction.

Mizùmi laissa ses amis en plan et se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Même si Macao l'avait vu venir il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus, le poids le fit tomber à la renverse ce qui fit rire Mizùmi. Macao l'embrassa tellement il était heureux de la voir vivante.

-Luxus ?! S'exclama Max en voyant l'ancien membre de Fairy Tail. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-C'est une longue histoire, déclara t-il simplement.

-Oui mais maintenant il ne va plus s'enfuir, ajouta Aslinn avec un regard qui disait 'sinon la prochaine fois je l'enchaîne à mon lit s'il le faut'.

Une fois après qu'Aslinn, Shana et Saki combinaient eurent réussit à séparer Macao et Mizùmi ils se remirent en route vers la ville où se trouvaient encore leurs amis. Pendant le voyage Saki et Mizùmi durent à nouveau raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin surtout Saki car Mizùmi était dans l'incapacité de parler (NDA : ironi quand tu nous tiens ~). Luxus se contentait d'observer la joyeuse bande sans parler, dans sa tête un combat faisait rage entre son envie de rester avec celle qu'il aimait et le fait qu'il nous voulait pas revenir à la guilde. Mais pas que à cause de son exclusion mais aussi car il avait beaucoup réfléchit et avant de devenir complètement indépendant de cette guilde il voulait voyager, voir le monde, acquérir de nouvelles expériences. Peut-être qu'Aslinn voudrait bien le suivre, lui souffla une petite voie. Luxus sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement avant de secouer la tête, elle ne voudrait sûrement pas. Finalement Shana décida qu'il était trop tard pour continuer à marché, ils firent donc une halte dans un petit village et y passèrent la nuit. Le lendemain après quelques heures de marches ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-On a rendez-vous où déjà ? Demanda Aslinn.

-Sur la grande place, normalement Grey et les autre sont censé nous y attendre. Avec mon père...

Shana sentit une boule dans son estomac, et si ils n'avaient pas réussit ? Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Max avec un clin d'oeil.

-Et mais ce n'est pas Kana là-bas ? Demanda Mizùmi en voyant une jeune femme totalement ivre sur la place justement.

-Ah mais si ! S'exclama Aslinn. Kanaaaa !

La jeunne femme se tourna vers eux, le rouge aux lèvres et un tonneau dans les bras.

-Héé ! Shana !

Elle se retourna pour parler à un groupe de personnes qui se trouvait être Roméo, Wendy, Grey, Levy, Gajeel et deux autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les deux inconnus étaient une jeune fille d'environ leurs âge avec des cheveux bleus, le deuxième était un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et un air sage peint sur le visage.

-P... Papa ? S'exclama Shana.

-Ma petite fille, fit son père dans l'émotion faisait trembler sa voix.

Shana s'élança vers son père et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-papa je suis tellement désolée, s'est de ma faute, pleura t-elle.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Si ils t'ont enlevé s'est à cause de moi...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils m'ont enlevés car ceux sont des gens mauvais s'est tout.

Shana regarda son père et fondit carrément en larmes.

-Merci les amis !

-Mais de rien petite Shana ! Fit Kana en riant et en buvant.

Le petit groupe enfin réunit fit la fête jusque très tard. Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile et les adieux encore plus.

-Je... j'aimerais venir avec vous, fit Mizuo toute rouge. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attaches...

-Mais ça serait avec grand plaisir, accepta Aslinn en souriant. Et toi Shana ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai enfin retrouver mon père...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi voyons, ton frère est là pour s'occuper de moi. Va donc avec tes nouveaux amis, l'encouragea son père.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle sauta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle guilde. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la ville Luxus demanda :

-Et maintenant on fais quoi ?

-On aide les deux sœurs à retrouver leurs mémoires !

-On est pas sœur !

-Qui sait ? Plaisanta Max.

-C'est partit ! Lança Roméo en levant son doigt vers le ciel.

Le reste du groupe l'imita puis ils se mirent à rire. Saki se demande si finalement retrouver la mémoire valait vraiment le coup, elle avait une famille ici. Alors que l'autre monde était totalement inconnue. Après tout seul l'avenir pouvait le dire.

* * *

Bon que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Il marque en tous cas la fin de l'arc 1 et le début d deuxième où vous avez surement devinez, Saki et Mizù vont tenté de retrouver leurs souvenirs :)

Rewiew? :3


End file.
